


Still Another Hawaii Five-0 Moment in 10 Words or Less

by polishmyarmor



Series: Hawaii Five-0 in Ten Words or Less [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polishmyarmor/pseuds/polishmyarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute moment inspired by the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Another Hawaii Five-0 Moment in 10 Words or Less

"A letter? A letter?!"

"A love note."

"Right."

Hugging manfully.


End file.
